1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment adjuster for, before measurement, adjusting angle of a probe used for measuring shape of a deep hole and a deep tapped hole, a measuring instrument having the adjuster and an alignment adjusting method of a probe.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a three-dimensional position control system disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2902285 has been known as an example of using a contact-type touch signal probe.
In the three-dimensional position control system of the publication, a reference ball of which location and form deviation are known is measured by a probe to be calibrated, and the error of the probe to be calibrated is obtained based on the central coordinates value of the center of the measured reference ball.
The probe to be calibrated of the above publication is for measuring position error of the measurement ball at the tip end of the probe. However, a touch signal probe measures not only the position but also sidewall configuration and cylindricity of threaded or deep hole. In this case, measurement is impossible unless the probe is inserted deep into the hole.
However, when a long probe is used, the probe can be mounted with the axis center thereof being inclined. Accordingly, even when the tip end of a deep-hole sensing probe is calibrated, the probe interferes with sidewall of the deep hole and does not go further when inserting the probe into the deep hole while being slanted. If the probe is inserted ignoring the slight interference, the sensor can be broken.